nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Helping out
The Nitrome Wiki, although small, has many parts of the website that can be fixed or helped. The Nitrome Wiki isn't about just writing, it is possible to help in other ways that don't even require you to write at all! Below you will find several sections on how you can help the wiki. Template spreading Content in this category involves having to place templates on pages, so other users can find them and help them. * Find a page hard to read? Incorrectly punctuated? Incorrect usage of words? Place on the top of a page if you think it is poor in Grammar and needs rewriting. * Want to help small pages become bigger? Short articles can be marked as "stubs" by placing at the bottom, just before the navbox templates. * Find a section of an article missing content it should have? Place just after the section heading so other users can find that article and complete the section 100%. * Emptiness can be resolved! Place in sections that have no content. * Some articles may have templates, but not have all sections filled in. Place , then between the | and }}. specify what sections are missing. Be sure to check the article first and see if the section is important enough to be filled in. * Images are necessary. Find an article lacking an image? Place if the entire article needs an image, or if it is a section that needs an image. *Find something wrong in an image? Place on the image's page. Categories Please note that in order to place a template on a page, you have to go into Source Mode to place the template. * Place on game pages that lack walkthroughs. * Place on file pages that have JPGs, so other users can find the article and replace the JPG image. Images * Go to Project:Images that need Transparency and visit a gallery for images that need transparency! **Visit Project:How to make Transparent Images for help on how to make a transparent image. * Visit Category:JPEG for a list of images that need replacing. *Category:Articles with missing images contains articles that need an image *Drop by Category:Unsatisfactory images for a list of images that need replacing. Videos * Visit Category:Articles with missing walkthroughs for a list of game pages that need walkthroughs. * Visit Project:Walkthroughs for where you can provide a walkthrough for a page. Text * Go to Category:Article stubs for a list of small articles that can be expanded. * Visit Category:Articles in need of rewriting for articles that are poorly written. * Drop by Category:Articles with incomplete sections for a fill list of articles that have incomplete sections. * View Category:Articles with empty sections for articles that have sections with nothing in them. * Tool by Category:Articles with empty infobox sections for a list of pages that have an infobox with an empty section. Please note that in order to edit a template on a page, you have to go into Source Mode to edit the template.